The Adventure of the love birds!
by adiosToredor
Summary: .:DISCONTINUED:. What would happen to new vestoria if 2 ninjas from Naruto appered? Plz read this is a horrible summary though.Im not good at them. SasuSaku pairing and minor minor NaruHina. And a little fight with Spectra.
1. Beloved couple disapper!

The adventure of the love birds!

**By: Max Carr Something a.k.a Pachirisu123**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Bakugan. Only the SasuSaku relationship (NOT) and the plot.

**Chapter 1:Beloved Couple Disappear!**

They were on a walk together, alone. So I guess you could say they were on a date and they were. At least until something happened. But the couple was none other then Sasuke and Sakura.

**Flashback**

Sasuke came back a year ago to Konoha. Sakura was still mad at him until he said "Sakura, even if you don't believe the truth I'll tell it to you anyway. The only reason I came back was for you. And I'm sorry for leaving you like that and ignoring you, and for leaving Konoha I'm sorry for it all." She thought he was lying.

That is until she looked in his onyxed eyes. She didn't see the usual lifeless, unemotional eyes she knew. No instead she saw apology.

Also he hadn't killed Itachi yet. Only Orochimaru but he said it was only to escape and to see her and go back. So she took him back. And six months later they were living together since they were already dating for 3 months.

**End of Flashback**

So they were just walking in the forest. Until Sakura tripped and twisted her ankle. She sat there and Sasuke took out a kunai and protected her and let her sit there for a second.

Until a huge white circle appeared around them with six other circles in it. They were yellow, green, blue, red, brown and purple (or black for darkess).Suddenly they were Sitting in front of a man in Red with blond hair and a red mask. He was sitting a few meters higher like he was a king or something.

A/N: This isn't much yet but 2 is coming soon I've already started it! My favorite Bakugan is Ventess A.K.A Green. Red man is scary. Not really though. This is my 1st crossover. Bye.


	2. Questions from Spectra!

**A/N:** No Author's note right now. Sorry.

**Chapter 2: Questions from Spectra!**

"My name is Spectra. Are you from the Land of Ninjas?" Spectra asked Sinisterly looking at their headband protectors. Sasuke's hold of Sakura grew tighter in a protection hold. Forcing him to drop his kunai if he didn't what to hurt her. She was against him because she was scared to death. I mean have you seen Spectra!? Talk about freaking he's freakier then Orochimaru! And that says a lot!

A ball flew up in front of Spectra and said "Master what are you talking about? You said you needed more recruits to follow you. They don't even know who or what I am!"

"Silence Hydranoid! I know what I'm doing!" Spectra yelled back.

Hydranoid looked at Sasuke with Sakura in his arms. Then looked back at Spectra and started

"But-"

Only to be cut off with a death glare from Spectra saying, Leave it!

"Okay." Said Hydranoid depressed. So Hydranoid landed on the armrest of Spectra's chair. Spectra heard some noise from Sasuke and Sakura from the background.

Sakura only said " Was that ball talking?"

Sasuke: "Seems so."

Sakura: " Is this a dream or something?"

"No, it's not a dream! Now are you from the land of ninjas or not?!" This time it was Spectra. Sakura was shaking in fear. Sasuke even felt it since she was pressed up against him and mostly because his arms were around her.

He whispered "It's okay let me talk to him." Sakura only nodded.

"Where are we?" Shouted Sasuke.

"Why we're in New Vestoria where all the Bakugan live!" Answered Spectra.

"Why do you what to know if we're from the land of ninjas?" Sasuke questioned still holding Sakura tightly.

"Because I need a couple of ninjas to take out my enemies who plan on freeing the Bakugan. F.Y.I. This ball is a Bakugan. They are the most powerful thing in the world!"

Sasuke sat there and said " Well too bad get someone else to do it Bye!"Then he shifted Sakura so instead of her in his arms next to him he moved her so he was holding her bridal style and he ran out of the room and jumped from tree to tree until they reached a clearing with a lake and a few rocks and only one tree.

Sasuke thought it would be a nice place to rest until a red ship past by so he hid under the tree until the ship pasted by. Then he let Sakura sleep on him while he slept against a rock. They both knew they loved each other. So it wasn't that bad even though they were lost in a different world they were lost together.

**A/N: **So how'd you like it? Plz review it to me


	3. Meet the bakugan resistance

**A/N: **For some reason I'm really into this story I'm on the 3rd Chapter tonight! And I started it today! So I must be addicted. Ha-ha!

**Chapter 3: Meet the Bakugan brawlers resistance!**

The next morning when Sasuke woke up he saw Sakura still sleeping on him. His gaze softened and he kissed her forehead.

Then he felt a slight movement and saw her wake up and said " Good morning! Sleep well?"

She replied with a nod.

"Good. So who are you, and why are you here?!"

Sasuke took his gaze off of Sakura and looked up and saw a girl with

red-orange hair and a white mini jacket. And red shirt and a pair of white pants. Seeing her his grip around Sakura tighten again. Sakura thought Sasuke was just being a little overprotected. But in the end she decided she liked it.

Sasuke spoke breaking her thoughts "I am Sasuke Uchiha. This is Sakura Haruno. A man who calls himself Spectra brought us here and said, we needed to take some people out called The Bakugan Brawlers Resistance. I yelled No and I ran off."His answer was so strait forward.

Sakura didn't know why but she snuggled into him and looked a little afraid. He was starting to think the orange haired girl were a threat. So he jumped on top of the rock and moved Sakura to the side of his with one arm still around her and another reaching, grabbing, and finally holding a kunai.

She stepped forward and said "Don't worry I'm not a threat I'm from the Bakugan brawlers resistance. My name is Mira. The rest of the resistance is around you, you know." Sasuke relaxed his guard just a little.

"If you don't believe me I'll get the rest of the resistance to prove it."

Suddenly without warning a boy jumped out from behind the rock Sasuke and Sakura were on. Speaking of which they fell off the rock. (because normal people don't have chakra, so they couldn't find any. Which was why Mira scared them.) The boy had a red sweatshirt that was open and a black shirt like Naruto's. He also had a pair of white pants. The boy also had a Bakugan ball on his shoulder like Spectra.

He spoke up,"Hi, I'm Dan Nice to meet cha this is my buddy Drago! He's my Bakugan. He's also has the-"He said all in a ramble like you who he has his own show with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. Until he was rudely cut off by a "real ninja" Weapon.

The weapon was thrown by a guy in green with black pants and black hair. Who also had a black shirt big surprise. He stood there and said, "Dan, what are you telling strangers about Drago?" Sasuke smirked he saw a little bit of himself in him. He knew just by the way he said that and the look in his eyes.

"Hn, What's your name?"

"Hm, Me?" asked the black head.

"It's Shun." Said Dan from behind. "We've been best friends for a long time."

Suddenly Sasuke knew there was somebody else behind the rock. The next person who came out didn't surprise Sasuke because he knew someone was there.(A/N: That's what I just said.....)

"Hi I'm Baron and...Wow you have funny eyes. And you have funny colored hair." (A/N: I forgot to mention since the day before with Spectra, Sasuke has had his Sharingan on........Sorry.) Said a man with pink hair that stood and had a cream jacket that was closed. He had white pants too. Just like Mira and Dan.

Sakura spoke up in her beautiful, innocent tone of hers, "Yeah your one to talk you have pink hair too! And don't make fun of Sasuke-kun's eyes!"

"Sakura-Chan....Arigato." Sasuke said and kissed his girlfriend's forehead.

She just nodded.

Her nodded said "Your welcome." Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled.

After 5secounds Sasuke directed his eyes to Baron giving him a death glare for making fun of them. It was actually funny because he fell back and accidentally rolled backwards in the water!

A guy said "Baron you should be more careful and not fall in the water." and came out from behind Mira. He had turquoise hair, and had had a purple jacket that was closed. He also had a pair of white pants.

" Hi I'm Ace." He said finally.

"And that's all of us!" Said Mira.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! What about me!?"

Suddenly a small, small boy with blond who looked eight or nine came out from behind the tree. He had a birthmark on his forehead. He had a blue vest with a blue shirt and oh my a pair of white pants? So unexpected! Notice the sarcasm.

"Oh sorry, Marucho." Said Mira.

"Hey buddy!" Said Dan

"Okay so I look like I'm 6 but I'm really 13." Said Marucho calmly. He saw their faces as he walked out.

"Nice to meet you all." Said Sakura.


	4. We're Dargoth and Lidelia

**A/N:** Alright don't fret (What ever that means) Chapter 4 is here!

**Chapter 4: We're Lidelia and Dargoth!**

"Well what will we do with them?" Asked Dan to the Bakugan resistance he was huddling around with.

"I don't know. Um hm well we could teach or tell them about Bakugan." Said Ace thinking that was an Ace card if they were playing cards.

"Ace that's a great idea! Your defiantly an Ace with ideas!" Cried Mira.

"Mira that wasn't necessary to call me an Ace! I already know that."Ace said with a smirk. (A/N: ACE IS OOC! RUN! HE'S ACTING SMART AND CLEVER!)

Then they all turned around to see that they were gone.

"HEY WHERE DID THEY GO!?" Shouted an angry Dan. So the whole resistance turned to Shun who was sitting on a rock with his arms and legs crossed with his eyes closed.

"They sneaked off about 5 minutes ago." Was all he said.

"Oh great now I'm the only one with pink hair again!" Yelled Barron.

"That's all your worried about?!?!" Yelled the rest of the resistance, except Shun who was still sitting there arms and legs crossed and eyes closed like nothing happened.

Barron Anime sweat dropped when the resistance. You know how they yell and their heads actually look bigger.

**With Sasuke & Sakura somewhere else**

They stopped in a forest. It was already dark too as they had been running all day. For the first time in years he saw the stars and asked Sakura to look at them with him and she of course said yes. Also for the first time since they got to new vestoria they cuddled and made out a little. Then they both fell asleep in each others' arms.

The next morning they woke up still in each others' arms. But they woke up to the sound of two people talking about the day.

The dark male voice said, "I think it would be better a little darker."

The light female voice said, "Oh please it's great like this it's such a beautiful day!"

Then the male said, " You would like it like this my Haos, Lidelia."

The female voice spoke up again and said, "If I'm your Haos, then Your my Darkus, Dargoth."

"Sakura-Chan are you hearing this or am I imagining this?" Asked confused Sasuke.

"No Sasuke-kun I hear and see them too. I think the white one is called Lidelia, and the black one is called Dargoth; But I don't know what a Haos and Darkus is." Responded Sakura.

"Maybe the colors have to do with it." Said Sasuke.

"Uh hey look Dargoth Humans! I love Humans!"Lidelia exclaimed happily.

"Uh Oh I see them! Cool let's go say hi!" (**A/N:** They really want to travel with someone)Cried Dargoth. So they walked over...Okay waddled over.

Lidelia Shouted, "Hi! I'm Lidelia and this is my Boyfriend Dargoth! I'm a Haos and he's Darkus!"

Sasuke spoke up, "I'm Sasuke this is my Girlfriend Sakura."

Lidelia shouted again, " Oh wow I'm sure we'll all be great friends if you let us travel with you?"

At the same time Sasuke and Sakura said, "Okay."

Dargoth turned to Sasuke and said, " Cool I'll go with Sasuke and Lidelia you go with Sakura!"

At the same time the three of them said, " Hai!"

A/N: Okay first Arigato Rocky Chaos 4 the names! 2nd Lidelia looks like an angel like bunny and Dargoth looks like a devil like bat!


	5. I'm Max

**A/N: **Yay! Finally it's my chapter! I'm in the title this time! Plus I'm a year older then I really am in this story

**Chapter 5: I'm Max!**

A little while after their introduction, Sasuke picked up a chakra. So they headed that way. When they got there they only saw a boy's back. The boy turned around and backed up, startled. He noticed who they were so he relaxed his guard and Sasuke along with Sakura, knew who he was.

He was the ninja who somehow disappeared right in front of the Konoha gates. He and his uplifting spirits just disappeared without a trace. He now had a green shirt with a Konoha symbol and a Ventus symbol on it.

He had black pants on. His hand band was around his neck, but from past experiences Sasuke and Sakura had with him they remembered that when he battled he moved his hand band to his forehead like Sasuke had his hand band. His name was Max. On his right shoulder was a Bakugan he was a green one.

He said, "Hi Sasuke! Hi Sakura! What's up?"

His Bakugan turned on his shoulder so he was facing Max's head then said, "Max, you know them?"

Max just said, "Of course I do Ravernoid! Remember before we came to New Vestoria?"

Ravernoid said, "Oh now I remember! So what are they doing here?"

Right as Max was about to speak Sakura spoke up, "What do you mean 'what's up?' You've been missing for six months!"

Max put on a sad face the kind you'll forgive any day and said, "I didn't mean to disappear, but a white circle appeared around me and Ravernoid then we were warped here, met Spectra. Then later on I met and joined the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance. I'm not with them now because I was chasing Lync to get my Ravernoid back. I got him back! But Lync and Shadow got away sadly. Can you help me find the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance? PLEASE?! Oh hey it's a Lidelia, and a Dargoth! I've heard of them from Ace and Barron! They're normally found together. So will you please help me?" Sasuke and Sakura both nodded.

Max appeared behind them and said, "so how's the romance between you two going?"

"Great! Did you finally find someone for yourself?" Asked Sasuke.

Then Max started freaking out saying, "I'm only 14! You're 20 and she's 19! I'm 14!"

Then they searched for the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance. After about two hours they found them by looking for turquoise hair. No they saw medium pink hair which they knew was Barron because Sakura has light pink hair like the color of cherry blossoms which is why her name is Sakura. Max jumped in front of Barron which got him off guard. (A/N: Ah Good times right Ravernoid?can't believe it happened a year ago.)

**A/N: **I'm Max I made up Ravernoid he evolves from Ravenoid and looks a little bit like Skyress because he looks like a bird with wings and arms. I also already started chapter 6 too1 I love being sick now!


	6. private argument

**A/N: **Here's the next Shô (chapter in Japanese)

**Chapter 6: Private argument**

Max, Ravernoid, Sasuke, Sakura, Lidelia, and Dargoth found the Bakugan brawlers resistance. Then Max talked to them along with Ravernoid. (My favorite Bakugan!)

Mira said, "Well we should all stick together. They won't help Spectra, which is good."

Then Ace said, "No they could be spies!"

Barron said, "Sorry Ace but I think I've gotta side with Mira here she's got a point."

Marucho said, "i believe Ace has the point here they could have made up the story!"

Then Barron said, "Um okay now I'm switching to Ace's and Marucho's side."

Max sarcasticly said, "Gee thanks."

Then Shun said, "I'm with Mira and Max. They're friends with Max. If he believes them then I do too."

Max turned to Shun and said, "Thanks master Shun!" Dan looked irritated. Max smiled.

Dan said, "I'm with Shun and Mira."

Max grinned and said, "Four to three we win! YAY!" Then Max put his hand in front of Dan's face.

Then shouted, "High-five!"

Dan high-fived Max back and at the same time shouted back, "Yeah!"

Ace was a little upset that he had lost. (**A/N:** As Shikamaru-sensei would say, What a drag) While all this was going on, the Bakugan weren't paying attention. They were arguing themselves, but about pointless crap. Sasuke and Sakura were outside talking. Don't know what they were talking about though. Cause I was inside.

**A/N:** I already wrote up my other chapters just gotta type them up! Plus I changed my username to : _**SasuSaku-number-1-fan**_


	7. Spectra and who?

**A/N: **Yay! I love my Ravernoid!

**Chapter 7: Spectra and who?!**

While all that arguing was going on...

**Meanwhile with Spectra...**

"Alright Gus we'll try again." Whined Spectra.

"Thank you, master spectra. I just think you should have someone going after them. I'm only thinking of you." (A/N: Gay enough Gus?)

Said Gus. Then Spectra pushed a few buttons, spun a dial, and pushed a final button. Then two people appeared. Spectra smirked. This time they were standing. They were Naruto and Hinata. And the same thing happened that happened with Sasuke and Sakura.

Except when they left Spectra asked, "Why do they always do that!? That's the third time!"

Helios said, "Try again but let me spin the dial." Spectra nodded. Which made Helios squeal on the inside. Spectra repressed all the buttons then let Helios spin the dial. Suddenly eleven people appeared in black cloaks with red clouds on them. But this time they took orders from Spectra unlike the other five people from before. They just ran out. (A/N: He was too boring for me and Ravernoid. ) Spectra, the dude freakier than Orochimaru, was finally happy.

A/N: NOOOO! HE'S HAPPY! EW! RUN AWAY! + Organization XIII Will take over your world that is over ran by heartless! We want hearts! And emotions! Number XV, out!


	8. Betrayal from the most unlikely

**A/N: **Hi! It's Max! I'm happy! I now have 7 Ventus Bakugan, 1 Bakugan trap, 5 Sub-Terra, 2 Darkus, 1 no attribute (named Naga!), 2 Pyrus, 2 Haos, and 2 Aquos! I really love Ventus! YEAH!

**Chapter 8: Betrayal from the most unlikely**

Today everyone but Mira, and Ace were training outside... Okay Max was chasing Barron while Shun, and Dan watched. Sasuke and Sakura, well they were on the other side of the thing I'm going to call a trailer, kissing, and saying romantic crap to each other. (Ravernoid's note: Someone is a little mad cuz he has no girlfriend.) Sasuke was also holding Sakura close. Max ran into the trailer then, with Barron following.

Max closed his eyes and yelled, "BARRON STOLE MY BLACK GLOVES, AND WON'T GIVE THEM BACK!"

Then Barron turned to Max and shouted in his/my ear, "NO I DIDN'T!"

Max turned to Barron, opened his/my eyes and shouted, "YES! YOU DID!YOU'RE HOLDING THEM! I CAN SEE THEM!" There was no response, and the lights were off. All that was heard was a muffled voice. Max turned on the lights, then him/me and, Barron saw Ace tied to a chair. By this time Shun, and Dan got there. Dan pushed Barron to see what happened, and Shun pushed Max/me.

Everyone shouted, "ACE!" Which caused Sasuke, and Sakura to go in, but Ace was already untied when they got there. Ace explained that Mira betrayed the resistance because she was Spectra's sister.

Then Barron and Max/Me said, "We can chive our goal without her!"

So Ace started the trailer and said, "Next stop, Beta city!" Then they drove off without Mira. The Bakugan agreed, humans are confusing.

A/N: Remember the trailer 4 later! Number XV, out!


	9. Craziness and Happiness!

A/N: stupid Spectra! This is before the Beta city battle!

**Chapter 9: Craziness, and happiness!**

It was Beta city, the 2nd city with a dimension controller. Even without Mira they were doing great. Except Max, and Barron, they still fought over stuff.

"Alright who's going to battle this time?" Asked Ace.

"I'll do it! But I want to battle with Dan & Drago! You know to mix it up a bit?" Shouted Max in Barron and Ace's ears.

"Fine. You should dress different 4 fun." Said Barron.

"Oh I know what I'll use!"Max shouted happily in Barron's ear. (A/N: He's going to lose his hearing by the end of the story if I keep doing that!)

"Nah. I'll just keep my outfit the way it is!" Shouted Dan who yelled in Max/My ear.

"C'mon Max!" Shouted Dan running off.

"Okay! Bye guys!" Shouted Max as they ran to the desk, signed up, and headed to the trailer. Then they went to the waiting area to, what else? Wait!

A/N: This is a short chapter but next chapter will be longer, I promise! Number XV, out!


	10. AN

A/N: Hey guys, i'm sorry, i'm not into this anymore. There's only one way to get me back into it. Here's where you can vote!

Question: Should I discontinue this, or should I add a bit of Kingdom Hearts?

A.) Discontinue

B.) Add Organization XIII

A or B?


End file.
